Eternal Worlds Always Mirror Each Other
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: In every universe and in anyone's world, there is always an echo...An echo of times long past...Of people long since passed away who are said to mirror you. One shot.


Echo's

In every universe and in anyone's world, there is always an echo...An echo of times long past...Of people long since passed away who are said to mirror you.

ONE SHOT (Unless asked to continue, which might be very difficult xD) Both worlds don't "link" as it were...Its just a tale between them which is like a mirror image of the other...

Both are set around 1 month after their respective endings. The end of the CCS Manga and the last page of the MxM Manga books...

* * *

[CCS World]

Sakura Kinomoto had been walking through the forest at the back of the Penguin Park for awhile now. She had decided to go for a walk in the woods this morning. It was already past sunset. She looked around several times. She felt a familiar presence...It was like when she was around Eriol...It was Clow Reed's presence that was for sure.

Sakura was the most powerful magician in the world by this point, sure, but there was still so much that she didn't know and wanted to learn...

[Magical X Miracle World]

Merleawe had been walking very slowly through the Kingdom of Viegald. She was now classed as the Master Wizard. She had rose through the ranks of the Wizarding School since she returned from being peacekeeper to so many worlds...She was now quite powerful as she was...Yet something always eluded her...The former Master Wizard of Viegald...How did he die exactly? It seemed like almost a freak accident...But...There was no real explanation.

This normally frustrated Merleawe. How did Sylthfarn managed to get killed so quickly and easily? A carriage? Seriously? He was very powerful from what the others had told her...Even stronger then how she was now...Yet a carriage would not kill her...So why did it kill him? She wanted to know...

[CCS World]

Sakura came to a stop near the edge of the cliff she had fallen down with Yukito trying (and succeeding) to stop her from getting hurt. She looked up at the sky, the moon was there again...Yet it didn't have as much a pull as it used to. It was almost...Warm to her skin. She closed her eyes.

"Beautiful"

Sakura opened her eyes in a flash and turned to see Clow Reed standing next to her. It was only his spirit of course...He was there all the same though. "Clow?"

Clow looked to her. "The moon is beautiful is it not?"

[Magical X Miracle World]

"Hey"

Merleawe looked around, there was something odd about the voice that was there a minute ago...It almost sounded...Child-like. She heard giggling...More like light chuckling...

"Hello? I'm over here! To your right!"

Merleawe turned to her right, and her eyes locked onto someone else's who she had never, ever, felt that she would ever see. Sylthfarn was standing there. He was smiling. He wasn't alive, which was fairly obvious due to his silver-ish blue aura that he gave off.

"That's better!" Sylthfarn's soft voice floated over to Merleawe.

There was something out of place though...Why had he appeared in front of her? Fair enough she had learned in Magic School that if you were strong enough you could learn to see spirit's in the Advanced classes but...There was always a reason for their appearances...What was his?

[CCS World]

Sakura nodded slowly and turned her gaze back to the moon in the sky. "Clow...Why are you here?"

"Do you not want me to be here?"

Sakura shook her head. "No its just that...People don't normally visit others once they have crossed over. I've met your reincarnation Eriol...So...I'm...I guess I'm..."

"You're confused"

Sakura turned her gaze back to him again. "Yeah...I am"

[Magical X Miracle World]

Thankfully the whole Kingdom was sleeping due to it being almost 2:45 in the morning. Merleawe approached the former Master Wizard and stopped in front of him. Their similarities were quite obvious... The same colour eyes, the same coloured hair...Even the general posture was the same...It was almost as if they were twins...

"I've got a question for you"

Sylthfarn tilted his head at Merleawe. "What is it?" Merleawe lowered her head. "Its not often, in fact its rare, to have any spirit visit you...So...Why exactly have you appeared in front of me? I'm thankful to see you and meet you as I always wanted to...But...I would like a reason..." She looked up and met his gaze again. It was warm...Yet...It felt almost...Sad?

Sylthfarn looked down at the floor and smiled. "It's simple really..."

[CCS World]

Sakura and Clow turned their gazes back to the moon. Clow placed a hand on Sakura's right shoulder. "I am here to explain a few things...A few things that even my reincarnation doesn't know about"

Sakura looked down at the Earth beneath the cliff edge. "You didn't leave Eriol a complete memory...So I can understand why you need to tell me a few things...Would you mind telling me them one by one?"

Clow nodded. "I will. The first one is that you and I are echo's of each other..."

Sakura blinked a few times. "Echo's?" Sakura looked at him with shock in her eyes.

Clow smiled at her. "Yes"

[Magical X Miracle World]

"I've come to see you because you need guidance. You need guidance in certain areas of magic...I need to tell you something as well"

Merleawe nodded. "Alright" She slowly sat down on a barrel of hay.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Merleawe shook her head.

Sylthfarn smiled again as he sat next to her. "Now, were do I begin?"

Merleawe thought for a moment. "How about...Start with why you threw yourself in front of that carriage"

[CCS World]

"H-How is that possible? I thought Eriol was your echo..."

Clow shook his head. "No. He is me in your world...To say it in a simple way"

Sakura felt her legs getting tired. "Want to sit down? Its tiring standing up all the time"

Clow smiled as she sat down. "I am okay for the moment. You may have sensed a different kind of presence in this area recently"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah...I have felt a few things..."

[Magical X Miracle World]

Sylthfarn's expression went from smiling straight to sad. "I...I did that because I...I was protecting someone...I was originally going to go to where my parents were...They sent me a parch-ment telling me that I was needed to go there...and as fast as I could go...When the carriage raced towards me...It was either me or my close friend Fern...Would you have jumped out of the way instead of taking it?"

Merleawe shook her head. "No, I would most likely have done the same thing as you"

Sylthfarn nodded. "When you are practicing meditation and such, the real key is to first relax your body...For instance, sitting in a field looking out at the beautiful area around you. When you are relaxed, try to rid your mind of thoughts, when you have mastered that...You are well on your way to being much more at tune with the world then you are right now"

Merleawe nodded. "Okay. I have another question for you"

Sylthfarn looked at her. "Go on"

"You and the Princess, why did you leave her side? I mean...If you hadn't left in the first place...You would probably be still alive right?"

[CCS World]

"Those presence's are those of another magical user"

Sakura was shocked again. "Another magical person? Who are they?"

Clow smiled and turned his head to the forest. "She has been wondering this forest for quite awhile now. My reincarnation, Eriol, sensed her when he arrived in Tomoeda. He didn't know where or who she was...That's why he didn't tell you anything"

Sakura nodded. "S-So does that mean what I think it means?"

"No" Clow began. "She is not as powerful as you. She is, at a guess, around the age of 12 or maybe 13"

Sakura took in a deep breath.

[Magical X Miracle World]

"I witnessed just how much she felt about you when I had to impersonate you. I am sorry for doing so but...It was either that or watch Viegald's people panic and then die from an invasion from another kingdom. I had to act when I was told this"

Sylthfarn was shocked to the core. He didn't say anything for several minutes. He lowered his head. "I...What did you find out about Seraphia?"

Merleawe was rather reluctant to tell him the next part. "She...She demanded that I call her Seraphia just the way you did...And then..."

Sylthfarn looked at Merleawe as she was playing with her hands. She didn't say anything so he put his hand on her's. It was really strange, Merleawe could feel a gentle warm sensation on her skin...But Sylthfarn was not alive. "And then? I'm not going to hurt you Merleawe. I want to know so I can relax in the knowledge that you and Fern with the others are looking after this Kingdom...Possibly in a way much better then the way I had done. After all, I was only one boy..."

Merleawe took in a deep breath, although it was rather shaky. "I kissed your Fiance' on the cheek...She demanded I do so, so I did"

Sylthfarn had a look of interstellar shock on his face. Merleawe had kissed his Fiance?

[CCS World]

"I see"

Clow looked at Sakura who was starting to well up with tears in her eyes. "Sakura. Look at me"

Sakura slowly rose her head to Clow's warm gaze. "I know you are never normally sad like this. I don't want to you to feel this way. Eriol has thought the very same from when he first met you. I remember he thought that you needed to be more happy. That is why he didn't put you through test after test with no break. He did give you a number of rest stops didn't he?"

Sakura nodded as Clow wiped away a tear from her right eye. "But...I feel...I can never be like you Clow..."

Clow slowly looked Sakura directly in the eye. "Its alright Sakura" He whispered to the young sorceress. "I have always been me...I planned for someone to take my legacy and carry it on. I didn't know it was you until I met you when you completed the Final Judgement that Yue set"

Sakura smiled sadly. "B-But..."

Clow shook his head. "Sakura..." He wrapped her in his arms, sure he was dead but...She could feel his warm arms.

"For you there is a bright future. There is one final thing that I need to tell you" He pulled away from her as he kept his gaze on her Emerald eyes.

"Yes?"

Clow turned to the trees, walked a few steps, then turned to face Sakura again when she stood up.

"I am honoured to know that you have taken my legacy on. It has been a difficult journey for you...Yet you have done better then I had ever hoped. Thank you for doing this. You have so much ahead of you. Eriol, my reincarnation, will always be around to talk of past memories, like he does for Yue and Kero, I am sure he wouldn't mind doing the same for you"

Sakura nodded as Clow disappeared. "Thank you Clow..."

"You are welcome Sakura" Clow's voice came back to her on the wind.

"Sakura!" Syaoran and Tomoyo shouted as they raced towards their friend. She turned around as Eriol walked through the trees, and threw the stinging nettles, he grumbled about how annoying it was to have them there. Eriol looked at Sakura. He had (literally) come the same way that Clow had appeared from.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura gave her warmest smile which Eriol mirrored when he saw it.

"Yeah. Never better"

[Magical X Miracle World]

Sylthfarn came out of shock when he saw Merleawe starting to cry. He cringed as he saw tears fall down her face. "Merleawe..." He whispered.

Merleawe shook her head. "I'm so sorry! I never expected it to happen! I'm so sorry!" She covered her face with her hands.

Sylthfarn's expression turned into a soft smile that mirrored his inner feelings. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. Merleawe felt his warm aura surround her. "Thank you"

Merleawe looked up and met his gaze. "Wh-Wh-"

Sylthfarn kept his gaze warm and true. "Thank you for doing your very best to keep this Kingdom safe. You have done exceedingly amazingly. I never expected to have knowledge from someone who was so pure and helpful...I am happy that you have almost reached my level and such...You have a warm family I guess you could say..." He chuckled lightly. "Although Fern is quite the hot head..."

Merleawe giggled as she relaxed in his arms. "Sylthfarn...What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Sylthfarn broke the embrace and stood up. "Stand in front of me Merleawe"

Merleawe did so. "I want you to hold your hands out in front of you" She nodded and held her hands out. "Close your eyes. When I say to open them again, You will not see me here" He smiled at her.

"I am going to miss talking to you Sylthfarn" Merleawe closed her eyes as he carried on. "Merleawe. You have been my mirror image here in Viegald since I disappeared. You have helped this Kingdom to stay strong and happy. I am going to leave you something that I hope you will always keep with you...Open your eyes"

Merleawe slowly opened her eyes, she didn't see Sylthfarn there anymore, but what was in her hands shocked her. It was the soft amber ball that had been on his original staff. No-one had ever found the staff or the amber ball since he disappeared.

Merleawe held the ball to her chest. "Thank you Sylthfarn"

"Thank you Merl for being the person I needed you to be...I shouldn't say this really, but, I am very glad I met you and that we had the opportunity to meet one another. I'd even go so far as to say...I like you...You really are the special person who I read about in the scriptures...One more time...Thank you"

"Hey! Merleawe!"

Merleawe turned around to see Vaith and the others running towards her. "Hey guys!" She smiled making Fern stop in his tracks.

"Merl? In your hands...Is that what I think it is!?" Fern walked towards her as the others arrived.

Merleawe smiled. "Yeah...I think it is"

Yue was stunned. "Where did you get it?"

"Or maybe who gave it to you?" Vaith whispered to her.

Merleawe looked to the skies above them.

"A very nice and legendary boy..." She began as she closed her eyes.

"His name was Sylthfarn" She whispered as she opened them and felt a soft breeze flow around her, and lifted her hair up slowly.

[The End]


End file.
